The Fiancee
by Mitsukai Kansei
Summary: "I don't want to be the one to tell Anna where Yoh is, more importantly, who's he with." Chapter 2 up! : Please R&R! First chapter is boring so please bear with it! :D Anna and Yoh are engaged, but what happens when two different people clash? Especially when one of them already likes someone else
1. Ohayou Gozaimasu

**The Fiancée **

Author's Note: This is a boring chapter. Please bear with it. I promise you it'll become interesting! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King :D

**OOOO**

"_I know you're an idiot. That's why I call you that. I'm pretty sure you know that by now." _

_He could only smile. Her words were alive, just as alive as she will always be to him. He knew that she was there, she was just there reading it with him. Standing right beside him, whispering the words she wrote down to his ear. He swore he could feel her warm breath press against his neck. It made him shiver._

_Her presence was very much alive. He could hear her heartbeat. He could inhale the breath she exhaled. He could feel her warmth pressing onto him._

_He could feel her right in front of him. Looking at him, piercing his soul with her deep, raven colored eyes. He smiled to himself and rubbed the back of his head, as he would always whenever she called him 'baka.' _

"_But there's always one thing I tried to hide. It's probably why I left in the first place. It's too much to bear." _

_He bit his lower lip. What was she going to say? Whatever it was, it made him sweat. _

_Sweat. _

_Pant. _

_Sigh. _

_He continued on reading. _

_Stop. Widened eyes. Silence. Deep, dark, dreaded, silence. _

_His smile was gone. And there was nothing he could think of to replace it. _

**OOOO**

"Here we are, Miss Anna."

The girl at the back of the car simply nodded, strapped her bag onto her back and opened the door beside her.

"I'll call you when you need to pick me up." She said as she stepped out of her car.

"Yes mam."

And with that, her car drove off. Anna sighed and looked at the enormous building in front of her. "Tokyo International High School" it said to her. She blinked a few times and started walking towards its main entrance. This wasn't the way she intended to spend her junior year.

Kyouyama Anna, the sole heiress of the Kyouyama International Hotels, wiped away the sweat trickling down the side of her face. _It's so damn hot in this country, _she thought to herself. Well, it was, for someone who just came from London. Japan was melting her out of her wits.

She ran her fingers through her hair; she could feel her head throbbing. Of course it would. She had just stepped out of a 12-hour flight from London to Tokyo, without any sleep or rest. She has just arrived at her fiancé's home about an hour ago, though his grandmother has insisted her to take a rest, she refused. She didn't want to be stuck in a huge house alone, with nothing to do and no one to talk to.

_She didn't want to be interrogated by his other family members as well. She hated interrogation. _

Anna paused for a while as she felt the cold, wind sweep across her skin. _Refreshing._ Truly, it is. She was in a foreign land, and this was only the second time she visited Japan. She had lived all her life in London. She haven't quite figured out how she's going to survive in this school, knowing that she knows little of Japanese culture and barely knows how to speak Japanese.

"_You will go to Tokyo, and meet your fiancé." _

She started walking again. She looked towards her watch, 7:30 am. She's thirty minutes late for her first class, how do they handle that in Japan? Do they scold students? Do they make fun? Or will they let her of because she's a newbie?

How would she know, she hasn't got the slightest clue. She was never late for school in London, being a straight-A student and all.

"_Fiancé?" _

Or maybe they'll let her off because her fiancé's family practically owns this school.

Kyouyama Anna was young, but she was not naïve. She knew very well the wealthy and powerful families married not for love, but rather for power. Just last month, her father told her to go to Japan, to meet her fiancé, the heir of the Asakura International Industrial Company. They were twins, that she knew of, but the older one has decided to work for the army, so the family heirloom was left to the younger.

Anna has reached the main entrance of the school, finally sheltered by the roof on top of her. She shook her head abruptly, pushing her latter thoughts away to prepare herself for her first class.

She was about to push the glass door open when suddenly…

"Itaii!"

Anna's eyes widened as she turned around to look where that voice came from. She noticed that the bushes at her rights created small movements, as if a small animal had just jumped into it.

"An animal?" She asked herself. She loosened her grip of the door's handle, "That can't be right. An animal couldn't talk."

Her eyes were fixed on the shrubs, when suddenly a figure stood up from it and started to run away. Anna fully let go of the door handle and followed him.

Normally, Anna couldn't care less about situations like these. She made her a point to never meddle with other people's business, especially with people she doesn't know. And this is why she hated people when they stuck their noses to her business. She did not want people clinging to her, because she did want to cling on other people as well. _She likes being alone, she embraces solitude_. If it were possible, she wished to be invisible some times, just go get away from human contact.

_And maybe that's why she doesn't have friends. _

But what makes Anna turn around and reach out to another human being is her will to help them out, especially when they are in need of medical assistance. That has always been Anna's nature, whenever she sees a person in bad shape or bleeding, she's always ready to help them.

And this person, running away from her…

"_I saw the blood stain on his sleeve." _She thought to herself. She doesn't know this person. She doesn't even know this place. But she knows one thing, he was in a bad shape and he didn't medical assistance of some sort. "_That idiot, I've got to help him." _

Anna stopped to her tracks and perceived that the person she was following suddenly disappeared. She was about to turn around and head back when she noticed a shed was just a few feet away from her. She walked towards and noted that the door was opened.

"_Maybe he went in here," _she thought to herself as she pushed the door opened. The room was dark and filled with sports equipment such as basketballs, baseball bats, soccer balls, and hockey sticks. Her right foot stepped inside when suddenly she heard a faint and cracked voice…

"Ohayou."

Anna looked to where the voice was coming from. It was a boy, about her age, with his back pressed against the wall right beside the door's opening. Anna stepped in and continued to examine his form. She did not close the door, allowing a little sunlight enter the dark, lifeless room.

She knelt down in front of him and raised her eye brow. _How could someone get into such a mess so early in the morning?_

"Don't move." She voiced as she started rummaging through her bag. The boy's eyes widened and bent his neck.

"Nani? Do yu imi desu ka?" (_What? What do you mean?) _

Anna couldn't understand what he was saying. He was speaking pure Japanese, she couldn't comprehend him. But that wasn't her main objective of following him, she had other plans. She took out a white cloth from her bag and a small bottle filled with water. She then poured a small amount of water into the cloth and reached for his face.

"Eh?" The boy could only say in awe.

"Would you pipe down? You're so annoying." Anna irritated spoke as she softly pressed the white cloth against his cheek. There was a big scar placed there, with still a little blood gushed out. Actually, his whole face is dirty. There was also a small bruise beneath his right eye. There were red marks around his neck, his right sleeve is cut and filled with blood stains. "And sorry, I don't understand you either."

The boy could only look at her with amazement. He doesn't know this person. He blinked, she has blonde hair. Blonde hair is quite unnatural in Japan, he thought to himself. He watched her wipe away the dirt from his face. He looked deep into her dark, raven colored eyes. Her face was so close.

"_Kawaii…" _He thought. Her hair was golden that reached just above her shoulders. It was a little messy, maybe because she ran after him, but it suited her anyhow. Her eyes were deep black, so black that if he were to stare at it, he would drown. Her skin was pale white, whiter than a lot of the girls he knew. He felt her skin when she moved away his bangs. Her skin was so soft and delicate. Her presence made him blush.

"What? Why are you turning red? Don't tell me you have a fever too." She felt a little agitated. This guy's practically worn off already, and it's so early in the morning. She neared her face to his, leaving almost no space in between their faces. Her burrows were furrowed as she examined his features.

The boy flustered at their distance. He was breathing in the air she breathed out, their noses were almost in contact, and he could only feel his heartbeat race faster as sweat formed at the side of his head. _Damn. _

"You look fine to me." Her voice was cold, sharp and icy. She turned around and started cleaning the wound on his right arm with the white cloth. The boy sighed.

"Ne, doshite?"

"I told you, I don't understand you."

_Oh, she's not from here. _He thought, but she looked so Japanese, excluding the hair though.

"Sorry." He voiced and a big smile crept to his face. "But, what are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Ah." She reached for her bag and grabbed a bottle of anti-septic and new piece of white cloth. She poured a few drops of the anti-septic on the cloth and started to wipe it against his wounds. "I think I should be asking you the same question."

He could only rub the back of his head at her remark.

"Ah… I guess you're right. Sorry." With that, he let of a small laugh. She did not respond as she continued to fix his wounds. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

She was silent. He bent his head in response to her silence. She's definitely new here; and she's definitely weird to him. She was just silent. Her gaze was piercing. Her voice, was so emotionless that it stunned him a little.

"That means good morning."

"Ah," she replied after a few moments. She had just finished tightening the bandage around his right arm. "Good morning to you too."

Anna stood up and dusted her skirt. The boy looked at himself and touched the scars in his face; they were all bandaged and clean now! This girl truly amazed him. He looked up to her and smiled. "Thank you."

Anna only stared deep into his eyes. She then walked away and reached for the door handle. "You don't need to thank me. I will become a doctor, that's why I'm doing this. Doctors are supposed to do this, right?"

"Oh. I-I guess you're right." The boy stuttered, a little stunned with the confession of her dream occupation. "By the way, I'm…"

"I don't need to know who you are," Anna's suddenly cut him off, surprising him. "Good day. I'll be off." And with that, she opened the door and stepped out, closing it on her way. The boy was a little surprised, but managed to smile at the end.

"Blonde hair ne?" He said to no one in particular. "Ohayou gozaimasu…"

**OOOO**

"Damn it."

Anna was running to her first class. The incident with the stranger has cost her 30 minutes. Now she's 1 hour late. She found her class and reached for the door. She immediately opened it, the teacher turned around to meet her, surprised at her panting form.

"And who might you be?"

Anna did not respond and just entered the class, still trying to catch her breath. She could feel eyes staring at her, and it was heavy. She disliked it. She hated the stares. After a little while, she heard murmurs and whispers across the room. She hated that as well.

"_Well, if you insist on going to school, hand this letter to your teacher." _She remember what Asakura Yohmei had told her.

She handed out a small letter to him. She watched how the teacher read it. She tried to read it too, but it was written in Japanese, so it was hopeless. She looked intently at him, trying to ignore the small fuss the students were making just because of her entrance. She could only sigh.

"Souka…" He said to himself and fixed his glasses. "Listen everyone, this is Kyouyama Anna."

With that, Anna faced her classmates with the same, cold and expressionless face she always wore. Everyone piped down and looked at her.

She had a slender figure, her proportions were right. Nothing was too big, or too short. Her left hand was placed on her waist, her body slightly tilted to the right. The windows were opened so the gentle breeze brushing against her body. The strands of her golden hair swayed against her clear and elegant face.

The boys could only blush at the sight of her.

"Kyouyama Anna is from London," the teacher added. "She'll be spending her junior here in Japan. She's not very good with Japanese, so please do understand her. Why don't you tell us about yourself, Kyouyama?"

Anna hated greetings, she hated welcomes and she most certainly hated introductions. She wanted to be invisible. That's what she wanted. If she hadn't gone to this country, she didn't need for any other introduction.

"_You will go to Tokyo, and meet your fiancé." _

"I'm Kyouyama Anna, 16 years old. I am pure Japanese, though I have lived in London for all of life."

Everyone was stunned with her accent. It was fluid and clear. It was perfect English. She truly had lived all her life outside of Japan.

"In addition to that," the teacher adjusted his glasses once again. He was quite old, maybe beyond his fifties, and surely he needed new glasses. "She is Asakura Yoh's fiancée. So, it would be natural for her to be seated right beside him."

"_NANI!"_

**OOOO**

Asakura Yoh had his eyes fixed on the windows as he walked towards his class. He's had quite a morning today.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," he told himself again as he let out a big grin form on his face. His hands were behind his back.

He has short, black hair that almost reached his shoulders and bangs that reached the edge of his face. His eyes were deep black, but they were warm and gentle. His school polo was unbuttoned, revealing his slightly chiseled body, with green pants. His orange headphones stuck right beside his ears. He wasn't wearing shoes, but rather sandals, which clicked every time he took a step.

Asakura Yoh was good-natured and he took nothing seriously. He was well known in this school, mainly because his family, along with four others, established it. In addition to that, the teachers considered him a nuisance since he was always skipping classes and had a good reputation of failing his tests. But they could do nothing about him because of his family name.

Yoh was truly spoiled, they say.

Yoh was quite well known with the ladies as well, with his good nature, good body and striking appearance, the girls threw themselves at him. But Yoh, being Yoh, would simple decline and tell them.

"_Gomen. Demo, I like someone already." _

The girls would be heart broken, naturally. But because Yoh's such a charmer and such a gentleman, they would just love him more.

"_Daijoubu." Yoh said and wiped the girl's tears with his handkerchief. "There's someone out there." _

Yoh wasn't a player, and he didn't quite like the attention. Yoh's just Yoh, that's just the way he knows how to handle things. He takes nothing seriously and believes that everything will work out in the end.

Yoh reached his classroom and opened the door. _Banji umaku ikudarou__. _

"You're late again!" The teacher was furious. He hated it when this boy interrupted his class. But what he hated most was the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. This boy's simple untouchable.

"Gomen sensei," Yoh replied lazily with a big smile. The students didn't look so surprise that he came in that late. They would me more surprised if he came in time! Yoh didn't mind what they thought. He was just used to being late; in fact, he had no intention to going to class today. Something just changed his mind.

The teacher simply shook his head and continued writing on the board, "Hayaku. Go to your seat already."

Yoh smile never faded as he walked to his seat, with his eyes closed. When he was half way there to his seat, his teacher added. "Oh, your fiancée's there. She's sitting right beside you."

Yoh stopped walking when he heard the teacher's abrupt declaration and opened his eyes; he was right in front of his seat and his fiancée's seat. He looked at her and his eyes widened from shock.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," his fiancée greeted with a small smirk. "I'm Kyouyama Anna. You're Asakura Yoh, I assume."

Yoh could only nod with the acknowledgment of his name. _"Impossible…"_

There standing right in front of him, was his fiancée. She had deep black eyes and short blonde hair.

There standing right in front of him was his doctor. The woman who fixed all his wounds, despite not knowing who he is and what had happened to him.

There standing right in front of him was Kyouyama Anna.

His _future wife. _

"So, I was wrong. I do need to know who you are."

**OOOO**

_Watcha think? Haven't been writing for awhile eh =)) please comment. Flames are welcome! :D _


	2. Baka

**The Fiancée **

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I'm back. This was supposed to be the third chapter; I have already finished the original second chapter. But it was really boring, so I decided to remove it. Thank you for those who commented on my story! You guys are inspiration. I was actually doubting whether I should continue it because there wasn't a lot of reviews at the start.

As promised, this chapter it a lot more interesting than the first one! I hope you like it! This a little longer than the first one, I did my best to shorten it.

Oh, and sorry. Anna will be a unresponsive all the time. But there's a twist so please bear with it! :D I also tried looking for common British expressions since Anna grew up from London. Sorry if they don't seem to make sense or don't fit the phrase. I'll improve! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King

**OOO**

**(A/N: You can opt not to read this part. This isn't really important. )**

"Yoh-sama! Yoh-sama!"

Yoh was in shock. His mouth was wide open; his eyes wanted to pop out of their sockets. His heart was beating real fast, like it wanted to jump out of his flesh. Yoh felt blood rushing to his face. He was sweating heavily. He bit his lower lip.

_Oh, what heaven is this!_

"Yoh-sama! Hayaku!"

Oh Yoh was just captivated by that voice. It was alluring him, seducing every fiber of his being. It was calling out to his soul. Reaching into his desires, plunging into his secrets, _captivating his very essence._

He was standing on a river bank, his feet bare and his polo unbuttoned. He felt the soft, summer breeze brush against his skin and play around with his hair. The sky was as blue as it could ever be, and the clouds were like pearls that added to its serenity. The birds flew along and sang him love songs. Oh, wonderful and truly melodious love songs.

Yoh had never felt so in-love...

"Yoh-sama!"

"I'm coming!" Yoh exclaimed with so much glee as he ran towards the river to embrace his love.

Yoh had truly, never seen this coming. Yoh had never been in a paradise like this.

_He had never seen so many oranges in one place! _

They were also in varied sizes. There were big ones, bigger than him and there were smaller ones, much smaller than the average ones. But whatever they were, or whatever they looked like, Yoh loved them. Yoh loved them all!

"A-amazing!" Yoh's voice trailed off as he eyed his wonderland. It was fantastic. Oranges! Oranges everywhere! He ran towards them, with tear drops forming beneath his eyes_. Oh, his beloved oranges are calling to him._

"Yoh-sama! Yoh-sama!"

"I'm coming oranges!" Yoh's arms were opened, welcoming his dear oranges that were waiting for him at the end of the prairie.

He was almost there. He could smell their tangerine goodness. He was almost there. _Only a few steps away. _He was almost there.

He was ready to hug them all.

"Baka!"

Yoh stopped at his tracks. The oranges stopped calling him. He was only a few steps away from them. His eyes widened from shock, the oranges started to look angrily at him.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" They repeated as them jumped up and down. Yoh turned pale; his heart seemed to have skipped a beat. What? What was happening?

_What had happened to his paradise? _

"Do-doshite?" Yoh muttered out, he could barely say the words. He was just too shocked. He could feel his legs weakening, trembling at the sight and the voice of the angry oranges that once, had called out for his love. "Wh-why?"

"Baka!" They said again, but this time, their voice changed. They all had the same voice, the same tone, the same sound that escaped from their lips. And to Yoh, this voice was very, very familiar.

"Na-nani?" Yoh turned confused. He truly had heard that voice before, somewhere, somehow. But he, he couldn't pin point who the owner was.

"Baka! Wake up!"

"Anna!"

**OOO**

"Bloody hell, it took you long enough." He heard her voice again. It was like a whisper, but the sound was so close. Yoh struggled to keep his eyes closed. He wanted to relive the dream again; he wanted to see his oranges again. But no matter how hard he tried, it was hopeless. His dream was over. His beloved oranges gone. His paradise vanished.

All because his very _sweet _fiancée had decided to wake him up.

"Hey, wake up. I know you're awake. Open your lazy eyes."

Yoh gave up. There was just no escaping her. She was just too observant and persistent. Yoh slowly opened his eyes, only to see her face right above his own, and her eyes staring down into him.

"Wake up." She repeated. There was no change in her face, still expressionless as ever.

Yoh, on the other hand, was surprised as hell. Her face was just inches away from his, the breath she released would enter into his lips, and he would breathe it in. He could feel some strands of her hair fall into his cheeks, caressing his skin. If he lifted his head, even just by inches, his lips would've touched hers.

Yoh started to breathe heavily. He was starting to feel warmth.

It was a good thing Anna didn't notice the sudden change of temperature in his body. She was just there, staring down at him, watching him. He wasn't sure if she was waiting for him to respond, or if she was just looking at him and the way he slept. She sat at the edge of his bed and her hands were positioned beside his head, carrying the weight of her upper body. How long has she kept this position while he was sleeping?

Yoh could feel his heart thumping loudly. He hoped she couldn't feel his heart trying to escape, running wildly, and making him uncomfortable with the situation. This position had given him the chance to examine her face more clearly.

Her eyes were deep, just as deep as the way he had first laid his eyes on them. He felt his soul drowning by her stare. Her golden hair was tied in a bun, though there were small strands of hair that let loose against her face. But then again, it suited her. No matter how she would fix her hair, it would always suit her. Anna's face was clear, no blemishes and no spots, no anything. It was pale and smooth. Her lips were thin, not so red but just a little pink and they were shut tight.

Anna was simple; there was no trace of make-up or anything on her face. And Yoh found her simplicity _breathtaking…_

"Yoh," her icy voice broke his stupor. "Are you awake?"

"Uh.. Ye-yes." Yoh's voice was cracked and hoarse because he had just woken up. He stuttered because of the unbearable distance between their faces.

"Good," Anna then lifted her head. Yoh let out a sigh of relief and clutched his chest, if she had stayed in that position a little longer, his heart would've popped out! "Get up, we need to go to school."

Yoh lazily sat up and reached for his clock, "What! It's only 6 am!"

"What do you mean _it's only 6 am? _As far as I remember class starts at 7 am."

"I know, but it's just too early," Yoh was slowly lowering his body back to bed. But before he could, Anna grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to face her irritated face.

"I told you to _wake up _because we're _going to school._" He could hear the agitation in her voice. Though their faces were once again close, Yoh felt cold sweat run through his back. Anna's eye brows were furrowed. Her lips slightly opened, revealing her clenched teeth. "I have no intention on being late **again**."

"Hehehe," Yoh laughed nervously and raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll get ready."

"You better," Anna said before she let him go. "I don't want to be late. You're driving me to school."

"What! Why am I supposed to drive you to school? Did you wake me up just for that? I know you have a driver!"

"Hn, it's because you're my fiancé. You're obliged to do so," Anna replied as if it was the most common thing in the world. "Baka."

"_Well, that seems to be her favorite Japanese word now_," he thought to himself.

He and Anna had a little talk yesterday after class; he treated her to lunch to show his appreciation for the way she had treated his wounds that morning. They ate across a small table, as expected, she rarely spoke. They talked about some stuff, family, tradition and school. Anna had asked him why he was beaten up so early in the morning, Yoh simply smiled and never answered. Luckily for him, Anna didn't push the topic.

_When she heard the bell rang, she stood up ready to leave him. He just sat there and continued to eat. _

"_I assume that you'll stay here and cut class again." _

"_Yup!" He replied with a mouth filled with food. _

_Anna sighed, "Well. I'll be going then. But first tell me the Japanese word for idiot." _

"It's _baka_!"

"_Ah. Thank you." Anna nodded and turned around. "I'll see you later then." _

"_Ok! Bye!" _

_Anna started walking away when she suddenly stopped and turned her head, "You're a baka." And with that, she walked on. _

_Yoh's smile was still there, despite her rude comment. If it were someone else, he would've felt offended. He might've even charged the person or something. But it was Anna, and it seemed he couldn't get himself to dislike Anna, no matter what she said to him. _

Yoh sighed heavily again and looked at Anna. She had her back facing him as she was re-tying her hair back into a boy on the top of his head. He noticed that she was already dressed up for school, wearing the white school polo with the blue ribbon in the middle and a dark blue skirt.

"_Why is she up so early?" _Yoh thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes. He could feel a little throbbing inside his head; he wasn't used to waking up early this morning.

"Hurry up." Her icy voice shook away the sleepiness away from him. "And go get ready. I'll wait for you downstairs. If you're not there within twenty minutes, I'll march right back into your room. I don't give a damn if you're naked or not, I'll pull you out."

"Aheheheh," Yoh laughed nervously as a giant sweat drop formed at the side of his. "Yes mam!"

Anna nodded and stood up. Yoh watched her walk towards the door; he waited for her to leave. Anna reached for the door and opened it. She paused.

"And Yoh," she said, without turning back to facing him. "O-ohayo go-gozaimasu, baka."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Anna." He could feel the stutter in her voice, as if she wasn't sure about the correct intonation and the correct pronunciation of the word. He couldn't see her face; he wanted to see how she looked like while saying those words.

And with his reply, she was gone. Yoh was left there, sitting on his bed, looking at the direction where she last stood. Yoh crossed his arms, bent his neck and formed a big smile on his face. Anna never ceases to amaze him. And no matter how matter how many times she would bully him or boss him around, all he could do was smile.

_Yoh just couldn't bring himself to be irritated by her, let alone dislike her. Whatever she said or did, though he knew it was offensive, it didn't matter. _

_He just couldn't hate Kyouyama Anna. _

**OOO**

"Here we are," Yoh said as he turned his car engine off, opened his door and stepped out.

"Ok," was all what Anna said to him. He watched her as she took all her stuff and get out of the car. "Are you going to class?"

Yoh smiled sheepishly, "Nope." His answer was plain; his voice was so light, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Well, ok then. I'll see you later." And with that, she walked away. Yoh watched her move towards the main building of the school, drowning in the sea of students also coming into class. He had never seen so many students at one place, he was always late. Whenever he arrived, he was the only one walking to his class.

Yoh noticed a little, brown bag Anna held in her hands. He wondered what it could be for. It looked like a lunch box.

"Oh, I guess she didn't like the food here." He said to himself.

**OOO**

"Ren-kun, isn't that Kyouyama?" A certain silver-haired maiden asked her boyfriend, pointing to a lone blonde girl eating. "Kyouyama Anna?"

Tao Ren stopped walking and looked at the where his girlfriend was pointing. He squinted his eyes a little, just to see if what she said was correct. "Well, yeah. I think so Jeanne."

"Oh," the maiden's voice sounded a little sad. "She's all alone."

Tao Ren sighed at the sympathy his girlfriend has shown for this girl. They don't even know her. They haven't spoken to her. She's just arrived yesterday, he's positive she doesn't know anyone yet.

"Neh, Ren-kun," Jeanne tugged his sleeve and looked up to him. "Let's go over and talk to her."

"_Oh man, not that face." _Ren thought. Jeanne was looking at him with her pleading, scarlet eyes. Her long silver hair was tied up in a high pony. Her hands were clasped together in front of her face. Her small, pink lips created a small frown. She was beautiful, he knew that. Everyone in the school knew that. She was just _irresistible_. And she was even more irresistible whenever she did her "pleading" face. That face could make Ren do crazy stuff, _crazy stuff. _

Oh, he couldn't resist it when his girlfriend created that face.

"Jeanne," Ren sighed trying to look away from her beautiful face, a small blush formed on his pale cheeks. "You know we can't right now."

Jeanne crossed her arms, "What do you mean we can't? Why? You're so mean!"

"_Oh Jeanne, don't make this hard for me." _

The long-haired Chinese princeplaced his hand over her shoulder and brushed away a few silver bangs that strayed to her face. "You know exactly why Jeanne, right?"

Jeanne blushed at the way his fingers caressed her skin. She felt the intensity of his sharp, golden eyes, like it was looking right into her soul. She lowered her head and entwined her fingers with his. "Yeah, I know why."

Ren smiled at her actions and kissed the top of her forehead. "Good."

"It's just so sad." Jeanne replied with a heavy sigh.

"She has no idea on what's going with Yoh, right? They're engaged. If we walk up to her and just introduce ourselves as Yoh's friends, she'll be bound to ask us where he is right now."

"Yeah. And if she asks that, I don't want to be the one to tell her where she is," Jeanne gave up and looked back at Anna.

"Or more importantly, who's he with." Ren added.

"But look, there's another lunchbox right across her. Do you think it's for Yoh?"

"We better hope it's not. I'm assuming she doesn't know anything right now, and Yoh hasn't told her anything."

**OOO**

"Baka Yoh."

Anna was all alone. She noticed that some people were staring at her and murmuring about her as they passed by. News that she and Yoh are engaged spread through the school like wildfire. She sighed; she hated all the attention she was getting. It was ruining her already ruined mood.

She despises it when people talk about her.

"Baka." She repeated as she twirled the pasta around her fork. By using a fork, she's already standing out in the crowd. Everyone around her was using chopsticks, while she was using a fork. She lowered her head, if she had stayed in London, she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.

She eyed the lunchbox right in front of her. She gave out another expatriated sigh.

"_So, I guess he's not coming after all." _She thought to herself and continued eating her pasta in silence and solitude.

Yoh did not attend any of their early classes, but Anna did not find that strange. When the bell for lunch break was heard, she hurriedly walked to the cafeteria to meet him there. But after a while of waiting and searching, he didn't appear.

She thought he might have had another fight or something. Worried, she ran into the shed where she first met him. But to her dismay, he was not there either. Anna then walked around campus, trying to look for him. She wanted to ask people if they had seen Yoh, but her silent nature got the best of her. She went to the parking lot to check if his car was still there, signifying that he was still in school.

His black Mercedes Benz was still there, waiting for his presence.

Anna sighed and just walked back to the cafeteria. She gave up. She knew he wasn't coming, he might've even forgotten about her, wherever he was right now. Anna quietly sat down on the table where they first had lunch. She opened her small brown bag and removed two tupperwares. The first one contained white pasta, and it was for her. The second one was for Yoh.

She placed in across her, at the back of her head she was still waiting for him to come.

"Baka Yoh."

_The bell rang._

Anna stood up and collected her things. The Tupperware meant for Yoh was left unopened. She needed to go back to class.

Anna reached for it and held it before putting it back inside her little brown bag. And to think that she _woke up so early in the morning_ just to make this bento, even asked his mother to help her because she has no idea cook Japanese food.

"_Wow Anna! You're quite good! That's looks very delicious!" Asakura Keiko praised her. _

Anna sighed and pushed the bento back into her lunchbox. She shook her head as she walked back to class, trying to push away the disappointment on what happened during lunch break.

"Baka Yoh," she repeated to herself as she reached for the door for her next class. "You're such a baka."

**OOO**

**A/N: **How'd you like it? Comment please! Flames are welcome! I'm sorry, but I really like Jeanne and Ren so I put them there


End file.
